


Queendom at risk

by Azaakthered



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Posh courtiers, Sinjibo sideship, Turbolocas, Wine and swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaakthered/pseuds/Azaakthered
Summary: Nothing seemed more outrageous to Bora than that her wife, Queen Minji, had taken a second wife after her last mission. Now that the queen is leaving again, the first wife has to face the problems of running the queendom while having to endure the presence of the other woman at court.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 6
Collections: DreamCatcher Enemies To Lovers Ficfest 2k21





	Queendom at risk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!!  
> English is not my first language, so sorry for the possible mistakes you may find :)
> 
> Many thanks to Laura for organizing the Enemies to Lovers Ficfest, this has encouraged me to write something on my own ^^
> 
> t/w:
> 
> \- Mention to suicide in the first chapter.

Six months. It had been six months since Minji had returned from her last diplomatic mission.

\- "Diplomatic, and a damn thing" - Bora thought as she took the last sip of her glass of wine.

When the queen returned from her last mission, she appeared with one of those wild warriors from the south and announced that she would take her as a second wife. "It is a mere formality, so we’ll make peace with the southerners and be able to establish new trade routes," Minji told her.

Bora was lost in thought when a laugh from the nobleman who sat opposite her brought her back to the great hall where she was. With great effort, she tried to join in the conversation that Minji and he were having, but just then her eyes met the southerner's. The queen consort gave her a charming look, sharper than the blade of the guard chief's sword, for she couldn’t hide the rejection that her presence in court produced, and in return, Bora received a perfectly executed polite smile. The queen consort pursed her lips and looked away so she wouldn’t have to see the other woman's face. With a wave of her hand, Bora ordered one of the servants to fill her glass, as she was going to need more wine to be able to face the rest of the night.

Bora's knuckles were starting to turn white because of the tension with which she was holding her glass, just thinking that she had to stay in the castle with that woman while her wife left for who knows how long. Whenever she encountered the savage, she felt humiliated and couldn’t hide the contempt that her mere presence caused her, she got a lump in her throat with the idea of having to deal with that situation without Minji's support. The queen consort took a deep breath and decided it’d be better to find some way to distract herself.

However, the search for entertainment was not fruitful. In the living room, dinner was over and the alcohol had begun to take effect on the guests, who were talking and laughing out loud, no longer paying attention to the protocol they were following so strictly during the banquet. The conversation the queen was in with her guests focused on her next mission. It was definitely not the kind of entertainment Bora was looking for.

At the back of the room, musicians were playing, and a group of young people danced to the rhythm of the bards. Bora watched them for a few seconds, while in her mind she remembered the times when she enjoyed those kinds of parties, when she danced until her feet hurt and she didn't have to be attending to the requests of nobles with rich people's problems. An idea crossed Bora's mind, who drained her glass of wine and stood up.

As Bora left her seat, on the other side of the queen, Siyeon fiddled with her ring. At the table, the conversation was becoming tedious and the southerner was having a terrible time holding back her yawns. Social events at court were the hardest thing for her to get used to. To that and to the looks of hatred that the queen consort gave her every time they coexisted in the same room.

  
That night, the warrior had found the queen consort especially arrogant with her and, although she’d tried to dismiss it, she was frustrated at the fact that she felt despised in such a way. It wasn’t that Siyeon hadn’t made an effort to maintain a cordial relationship with the queen's first wife, but rather that the other woman had totally closed herself off from any approach since she first saw her. Deep down, the warrior knew it was only a matter of time before things settled down between them, but in the meantime, she’d have to bear the queen consort's bad mood.

  
Siyeon shifted in her seat, searching for a more comfortable position, and unconsciously glanced over to where Bora had been just seconds ago, only to find that she was no longer in there.  
Silence settled over the room when the music stopped playing. Surprised, Siyeon frowned and turned in her seat to where the musicians were to discover Bora on the other side of the table and with her back to everyone in the room. The scene intrigued the southerner, as she had no idea what the queen consort was up to.

The sound of the drum broke the silence, followed by a soft melody from the lute. After a few seconds, Bora began to move, slowly. Her movements were fluid and hypnotic, her arms didn’t seem to have any weight and her dress seemed to float around her. It was as if her movements anticipated the melody, rising and falling as Bora intensified her dance.  
Siyeon, mesmerized by the dance, couldn't take her eyes off her, just like the rest of the audience in the great hall.

Little by little the music increased the cadence. Bora turned and climbed onto the table with a graceful movement. Without interrupting her dance, she walked the meters that separated her from her wife. She paid no attention to anyone but the queen, from whom she did’t take her eyes off.

Through the folds and cuts of the dress, Siyeon could glimpse the firm legs with smooth, fair skin. Suddenly she found herself thinking about what it would be like to be able to caress them. The warrior shook her head, trying to to push away that vision. But the image before her did not make it easy for the southerner.

The dancer was now facing the queen. With a gesture of the foot, she pushed aside the goblet that stood between them. The chalice landed on Siyeon’s lap, leaving a garnet stain on her clothes / staining her clothes with the garnet liquid that was inside.. The queen paid no attention to the bewildered face of the southerner and, immediately afterwards, she knelt on the table and slid her hands along her neck down to her knees, following the outline of her body, all the while spreading her legs and stretching her back to put herself forward. Her gaze shifted to his wife's lips and licked her own’s, urging her to taste them. At that moment, Minji closed the distance between them and, holding her wife's chin between her fingers, she joined her lips with Bora's.

Meanwhile, Siyeon watched the scene from a few inches, clutching the armrest of her chair while biting her lower lip lightly. Far from feeling rejection by what het eyes were witnessing, she found herself enjoying the scene offered by the two women.

Bora broke contact between the two and, giving the queen a suggestive smile, turned and stepped off the table. Just before retiring to her quarters, she briefly glanced at Siyeon. In her eyes any hint of desire had turned to contempt.

The southerner swallowed hard and tried to relax in her seat, as she still felt the heat rising up her cheeks. She hoped the people in the room hadn’t noticed that she had blatantly enjoyed the spectacle their majesties had put on. She downplayed her behavior to the wine and tried to compose herself.

After Bora had left the hall, Minji gave the order to the musicians to keep playing normally and turned to Siyeon.

\- I think you will have to do me the favor of replacing me as hostess - the queen looked amused and the warrior could still see the blush on her cheeks – There’s a matter that I must attend to.

\- Yes, I have noticed the urgency of the matter - Siyeon raised an eyebrow and smiled while pointing to her clothes

Minji then noticed the stains that the wine had left all over the southerner's clothes. With a look of concern on her face, she took her wife's hand and gently stroked it.

\- Excuse her manners. You know she has a strong temperament. - she spoke in a low voice so that only the warrior could hear her. - I'll talk to her. She can't treat you like that again.

\- It's okay, it will pass.- Siyeon shrugged, trying not to care.

\- If she treats you like this while I’m still here, what will she do during the months that I’ll be away? - Minji seemed to be asking the question to herself more than to the southern one.

\- We’ll be fine, we can act like adults - the warrior lightly squeezed the queen's hand and diverted the topic a bit: Anyway, I doubt that now is the best time to talk to her about that, I think she has other intentions in mind.

The southern woman gave the queen a knowing look.

\- Yes, I don’t think tonight will be a time for reason”. And even less after the interesting show she has put on - the queen raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

\- Suggestive would be more accurate - Siyeon emphasized.

\- Are you sure you'll be okay without me? - the queen, hesitantly, frowned slightly.

Seeing the doubt in the queen's eyes, Siyeon smiled warmly at her while gently stroking her cheek.

\- Yes, you can go in peace. Really - while answering, Siyeon intertwined her fingers with the queen's. - I think I can manage to make conversation to a group of drunken courtiers.

\- Thank you, I know how much you hate it. - Minji leaned towards the southerner to whisper in her ear. - I promise I’ll make it up to you when I return.

After uttering these words, Siyeon felt the warmth of the queen's lips on her cheek.

\- See you tomorrow before I leave - Minji as he began to separate from her.

\- Wait.

Minji looked at her questioningly for a moment, then the warrior passed a lock of her hair behind her ear and placed her fingers on the other woman's chin to kiss her gently.

\- See you tomorrow - Siyeon said goodbye when she separated from her.

The queen smiled at her and caressed her cheek one last time before standing up. The southerner watched as she said goodbye to her guests and left the great hall, leaving her alone among nobles she hardly knew.

For the rest of the night, Siyeon chatted and drank alongside the guests. From the outside, the warrior seemed to be enjoying herself, but inside her the thought of how complicated the next few months were going to be for her kept haunting her.

A month after Minji's departure, Bora was reunited with her henchman, Pahko. He was Minji’s right han, the person who had cared for her when she was orphaned and had supported the young heiress in the early years of her reign. It was the first time that he hadn’t accompanied Minji on one of her missions, suffering from an old wound that didn’t heal well. So he’d stayed in the castle as an advisor to the queen consort, for which she was deeply grateful.

\- It seems everything is alright. I was worried about supplying the frontiers, but I think we can guarantee it until next year - the queen consort relaxed in her seat as she looked at the documents that the counsellor had given her.

\- Yes, I think we’ll have no problems - Pahko took a moment to add: At least of that sort ...

\- What are you talking about? - Bora sat upright again and looked at him strangely.

\- I don't want to alarm you yet, but something is happening in the castle. My men have detected certain… irregular movements - the advisor seemed doubtful as he spoke and seemed to choose his words well.

\- Get to the point, Pahko - the queen urged him with a serious expression on her face.

\- It's The Guard, they'er acting strange. Irregular round shifts, gathering of guards, rumors that someone isn’t happy with Minji's reign, unjustified movements in the accounts ...

The queen tensed upon hearing her advisor's words. The movements in the accounts without any justification could only mean that someone was winning favors among the nobles.

\- You mean bribes? Who could it be? Do we have a suspect? - Bora asked sharply, who was now frowning as she thought about the possible suspects.

It had been a little over a month since the queen had left and the problems were already beginning. It wasn't the first time that the queen consort had faced internal troubles while Minji was away, but they had always been minor squabbles between nobles. This time they were touching the finances of the kingdom, it was a felony that Bora wasn’t willing to let go of.

\- It's still too early to get anything clear, my lady - the counselor tried to calm her when he saw Bora's lips tighten, a sign that she was starting to get pissed off. - We haven’t found who has received them or who has made them. But apart from us, there are few who can have access.

\- The queen, the administrator, you and me - the queen listed.

\- And Siyeon - Pahko pronounced the name cautiously, aware that the queen couldn’t even see the southerner. - Remember that Minji has also given her certain privileges for being her second wife.

Bora, with her jaw clenched, glared at the advisor as she considered what this might entail. She sighed, slightly overwhelmed by the situation that had so suddenly presented itself to her.

\- The list is longer than I’d like it to be - the queen consort finally said, visibly concerned.

\- Stay calm, my lady. It isn’t the first time that I’ve faced some emboldened nobleman. I’ll personally be in charge of investigating the suspects - the counselor smiled confidently, trying to reassure the queen consort. – I’ll keep you informed of everything that happens.

At the man's confident tone, the queen felt the tension in her jaw ease a little and she relaxed a bit in her seat.

\- It reassures me to know that I can count on you in the castle, I trust you for this task - the woman made a gesture to indicate that he could leave. - I am deeply thankful.

\- Your Majesty.

The advisor bowed and started to leave, but as he was walking towards the door the queen's voice stopped him. 

\- Pahko, leave the wild one to me.

Before arriving, Bora could already hear the sound of steel and the gasps of combatants as she approached the doors of the training room. Once inside, the queen's personal guards had to make their way through the line of soldiers who were watching the spectacle that took place in the center of the room.

At that moment one of the soldiers had Siyeon cornered against the line that limited the combat zone, the woman defended herself from the attacks of her rival. Behind him, a guard was struggling to get up, leaning on his sword and helped by the third rival of the savage, who was holding out her hand.

\- They've been like this for a long time, they can't beat her. That woman is from another planet - one of the guards who was watching the fight commented with his partner.

\- Not even Captain Yubin has managed to disarm her ... - the companion replied in surprise. - I wouldn’t like to see her in a battle. It’s like lightning, sometimes I find it hard to follow her movements.

\- The southern warriors haven’t earned their fame by raising horses and planting flowers, why do you think the queen wanted them as allies?

Bora cleared her throat behind the two guards, who, absorbed as they were in the fight, had not been aware of the queen's presence. Seeing her, the guards bowed and apologized. The queen consort ignored them and made her way to the center of the room. She contemplated the fight that was taking place in front of her eyes and decided to wait for the fight to end, she was looking forward to seeing Yubin defeat the savage.

From her new position, the queen consort could see much better what was happening in the center of the room. The warrior had crossed swords with the guard who had her cornered and was pushing hard to avoid getting out of line. Before Bora could blink, the woman pivoted on one foot, sidestepping and spinning, knocking her opponent off balance. The guard had no chance to react, suddenly found himself pinned to his knees outside the combat zone.

The queen opened her eyes, surprised by the speed of the savage. She took a closer look at Siyeon as she faced off against the other two opponents. She saw her fake a blow against the other guard and take advantage when he covered his flank to kick him in the opposite side. Without wasting a second, the warrior grabbed her opponent's armed arm and pinned it behind her back, causing him to drop his sword.

\- I’ve got you- she said to the young man with her sword resting on his neck.

The warrior towered over her rival, the muscles in her arms twitching from the tension they exerted as she held the guard. Her heavy breathing caused her chest to rise and fall from the effort of the fight. Some of her dark hair had come out of her long braid and clung to her beaded face with sweat. The appearance of the savage was truly fierce. Bora bit her lip without realizing it, until now she hadn't noticed how attractive the southerner was.

\- I give up, I can't anymore - the guard managed to say between gasps- I can't anymore ...

Before releasing her opponent, Siyeon looked directly at the queen consort and smirked to her. She had caught her watching her closely. Bora felt her skin crawl behind her neck. She changed position and clicked her tongue in annoyance.

The southerner turned to her last opponent, Yubin, who was already preparing to end the fight. Yubin had waited for her rival to tire out against the two guards and now she had the upper hand over her. Advantage that was not wasted. The young woman charged against Siyeon's right flank, who protected herself with her sword and tried to deflect the attack. Anticipating the movement of her rival, Yubin, recoiled and elbowed the southerner in the face, knocking her back. Disoriented, Siyeon didn't have time to compose herself when she noticed the cold steel blade on her neck. It took her a few seconds to speak:

\- You win, the fight is yours - the warrior finally said as she dropped her sword.

\- Well fought - Yubin managed to say smiling at her while trying to calm her breathing.

\- Not enough - Siyeon replied, trying to catch her breath and touched her cheek, where Yubin had hit her.

\- Sorry, I hit you pretty hard.

\- It doesn’t matter. So I’ll remember not to make the same mistake next time - Siyeon smiled as she winked at her.

Bora waited for the crowd to disperse to approach Siyeon, who was discussing the fight with Yubin.

\- Have you finished playing? - she asked dryly.

\- Your Majesty - Siyeon greeted with a nod - Did you enjoy the show? From what I have observed, you have not missed a single detail.

Since Minji's departure, Bora’d been even more hostile towards the southerner, so she had decided not to play her game and be herself when she had to talk to her.

Before the teasing tone of the southerner, the face of the queen consort became the epitomy of repulsion.

\- Come with me – was the only thing the queen said as she went to the inner courtyard.

The courtyard was quieter, only a few servants walked around doing their jobs. When they reached the farthest corner, Bora stopped and turned to Siyeon.

\- We won't be bothered here - the queen was more serious than usual.

\- If you wanted to be alone with me ...

The southerner began to joke, trying to ease the tension in the air, but the queen consort interrupted her.

\- What's going on? - Bora didn't beat around the bush.

\- Excuse me? - the question caught Siyeon by surprise, who opened her eyes puzzled.

\- You should know by now that my men watch everything. We know about the bribes - the queen looked hard at the other woman.

Bora was bluffing, but she didn't lose anything by pressuring the southern woman to see if she could get her to confess.

\- What bribes? What are you talking about? - The warrior opened her arms without knowing very well what the queen expected of her.

\- I believed you were smarter than that - Bora, when perceiving the nervousness of the warrior, decided to continue pressing her. - Did you think you could bribe The Guard and the nobles without me knowing?

The accusation hit Siyeon like a dagger in the stomach. She had to make an effort to control her anger.

\- I haven’t done such a thing - she spoke slowly and in the most serene way she could despite the tremor in her voice.

\- Well, I wasn't expecting a quick confession - Bora gave her a contemptuous smile.

The southerner's mind was quickly trying to analyze the situation. She knew the queen didn't like her, but she never would have thought she was going to set her up like that. She had to find the way out.

\- Who told you that I was behind these alleged bribes? - Siyeon took a few steps closer to the other woman, keeping her gaze. - My responsibilities have nothing to do with the treasury or with the nobles, those are entrusted to you as regent.

\- But you have access.

\- Who told you? - The warrior insisted as she took another step.

\- I'm the one asking the questions - but Bora's voice had lost strength.

Siyeon had approached Bora, facing her. The difference in height forced the queen consort to lift her chin slightly to look at the warrior directly in the eye.

The southerner's expression was stern. Bora had never seen her like this, normally she had been courteous in all their encounters, even when she had tried to provoke her. Now she looked at her as if she was one of her rivals in combat. There was no threat in her eyes, but something in them made the queen feel small in front of the other woman. A few seconds passed in that position in complete silent.

Bora felt a lump in her throat. She was realizing the mistake she’d made underestimating the warrior.

\- You have no proof - Siyeon said with a wry smile on her lips as she took a step back and crossed her arms.

Silence again.

\- If you had something against me, you would have ordered my arrest in front of the entire court. Just to enjoy the show - Siyeon looked away and in her voice could be perceived the bitterness caused by the queen’s scorn towards her.

The tension between both women could be felt in the atmosphere. Bora almost held her breath as she tried to find the words.

\- Minji's reign is in danger - the queen consort managed to say.

\- Don't beat around the bush, what's going on?

The tables had turned, now it was Siyeon who was leading the conversation.

\- Everything indicates that someone is winning favors among the courtiers. And favors at the court never indicate anything good.

\- And instead of talking to me and explaining the situation, you accuse me - the southerner reproached her as she approached her again. - Have you thought that maybe we are on the same side? Maybe Minji is my priority too? Don't you see that our duty is to safeguard her and her reign? - the warrior had raised her voice slightly, she seemed genuinely concerned.

Bora couldn't deny that the Southerner was right. This time she had to bite her tongue and accept that she had been carried away by her emotions. But she wasn't going to give Siyeon the pleasure of acknowledging it. She hadn't yet ruled her out as a suspect

The queen consort softened her expression, as she raised a hand and toyed with the pendant Siyeon wore around her neck, a gift from Minji.

\- Well if, as you say, Minji is your priority ... - the queen consort lowered her voice so that only the other woman could hear her.

Bora smirked as she closed the short distance that separated her from the other woman.

\- Bring me the person behind this matter - she paused before adding: Then, I'll trust you.

Far from feeling intimidated, Siyeon closed the distance with Bora even more who had no time to react. The warrior was bending over her, inches away. Bora winced as she felt the woman's breath on her ear.

\- As you order, Your Majesty - the southern one whispered politely before leaving her alone.

Weeks after she and the queen consort had had their conversation in the courtyard. Despite her best efforts, Siyeon had barely managed to advance her investigation: every time she caught a suspect, it ended up being a dead end. The warrior appreciated having the help of Yubin, who turned out to be an expert in unraveling the ins and outs of the court to get information.

For her part, Bora had dedicated herself to managing all the affairs that corresponded to her as the queen's substitute during her absence. Furthermore, she had been closely following Siyeon’s actions, summoning her every week to report the fruits of her investigations. For this, she had made sure that Yubin didn’t lose sight of her, because she hadn’t completely ruled out the savage as a suspect. On the other hand, she was reassured by the fact that Pahko was also conducting a parallel investigation, albeit with the same luck as Siyeon.

\- I bring news - the marquise announced seriously when the servant had left after serving her tea.

\- What happens now? - Bora asked as she took the delicate cup and cradled it in her hands.

\- I don’t know if you’re aware that one of the duke’s children has been murdered and the countess's nephew is missing.

\- Their families are two of Minji's main supporters in the queendom - the queen frowned and pursed her lips.

It was not good news for the queen consort.

\- Has the culprit been caught?

\- He committed suicide with poison right after - the marquise said these words with some disappointment. - It turned out he was just a boy from the suburbs.

\- Suicide with poison? That’s very sophisticated for someone of his rank - Bora was puzzled, none of that makes sense.

Marquise Handong took her time to reply as she sipped from her cup of tea and enjoyed its bitter taste. She put down the cup and gave the queen consort a shrewd look.

\- It's funny - Handong spoke slowly while raising an eyebrow in interest. - In the army, when they go to make an incursion into enemy territory, the soldiers carry a lethal dose of poison with them and only to avoid being able to torture them and extract any information from them. A dead soldier doesn’t speak.

\- You're hinting that this boy may have received some kind of military training… - Bora thought aloud, the very idea making her stomach knot. But it can't be ... there are groups of murderers who work with the same modus operandi, he could be an initiate of one of them.

\- Yes, I thought the same. But digging deeper on the subject, I learned that in the army a specific type of poison is used.

\- Let me guess ... The same one that the murderer of the dukes’ son used.

\- Exactly - the marquise paused to sip from her cup. - When the killer was caught, he already had symptoms of hemlock poisoning: he was sweating a lot, had tremors, dilated pupils, seizures ... but he was sleepy and did not complain about pains.

\- What does that mean? - The queen, visibly confused, frowned.

\- That apart from hemlock, he should have consumed some kind of narcotic… Just the combination used in the military.

\- That produces the death of the soldier, but saves him a great deal of suffering.

\- How benevolent of us, don't you think? - Handong smiled sarcastically and gave the queen a knowing look.

\- Sometimes it scares me that you know so much about these topics - Bora looked away to her cup.

\- Well, you know I'm a very curious woman.

Handong was right. Bora knew very well the efficiency with which the Marquise's network of contacts worked, she had ears in all the rooms and corners of the city. The queen consort held her in high esteem and allowed her more freedom than other members of the court, receiving her valuable favor in return. In time, Bora had to admit that she had become friends with the marquise and enjoyed her company.

\- Has the savage managed to find a lead? - Handong knew that she couldn’t mention Siyeon's name in the presence of the queen consort.

\- That one isn’t going to discover any lead. Not even with Yubin by her side is she able to find her sword - said the queen acidly, letting out a laugh.

\- I think you're underestimating her. I doubt very much that Minji took her as a second wife just because of her pretty face - Handong's tone changed before continuing: Although you have to admit that she is very attractive ...

In response, all the marquise received was a grunt. Bora looked away and tensed in her seat, annoyed at the direction the conversation was taking.

\- You haven’t denied it, it’s already a step forward.

Handong looked amused at the queen consort's sudden childish demeanor and decided to keep playing.

\- You should bury the hatchet and collaborate with her. Shee has many in The Guard in the palm of her hand and has won the admiration of some nobles. It’s said that she was a great leader in her land. So young ... - these last words were pronounced suggestively while winking at the queen.

\- Enough already – Bora cut in, whose jaw was set and her tight lips drew a straight line.

\- Okay, okay - Handong smiled trying to soften her friend's mood. - I just want you to consider it. This matter has me really worried.

\- I know you're saying it for my sake. It's just that ... - she left the sentence halfway, unable to accept that she was being stubborn.

\- It’s just that sometimes it isn’t easy to put pride aside and do the right thing.

\- I don't understand why everything has become so complicated - Bora sighed, changed the subject. - I just hope nothing happens to Minji.

\- She will be fine – the marquise paused and shot a worried look at her friend. - At least as long as you don’t fall and, for this, you will need all the help you can have at your disposal.

\- I have already ordered them to investigate, it’s only a matter of time before ...

\- Precisely what you don't have is time - Handong didn’t wait for the queen consort to finish speaking and, placing a hand on her arm, continued: Bora, with Minji out, you are the main target.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave suggestions/feedback in my twt acc (@Localfriend_)


End file.
